


Uh, His Hair Is Awesome

by ZacharyCupcakeDempsey (arcanesupernova)



Series: 13 Reasons Why Oneshots [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, one shots, short compilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/ZacharyCupcakeDempsey
Summary: A small compilation of one shots featuring Alex Standall.





	1. You Made Me Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 82. “Idiot, you made me worry!” 66. “I’m here, I care for you.”  
> A/N: Alright, I thought Alex would be easy but this is trash. Enjoy my trash

Alex. Stupid goddamned Alex. Does he ever even think?! You resist the urge to beat down his front door only because you know his dad would be pissed. Still, your first knock is a little harder than you intended. His dad greets you with a smile when he pulls the door open. You’d been friends with Alex ever since he moved to this quaint little town of yours and after Hannah Baker’s suicide and his attempted suicide, you stayed by his side, even with your reservations about Tyler Downs presence there.

“Well good afternoon (Y/N).” His dad said with a wide smile on his face. Deputy Standall had a face that could make you smile no matter what mood you were in. At this point, you were well on your way to becoming an adopted daughter. He let you in and told you Alex was still asleep but just because it was a Saturday, didn’t mean he could sleep past nine. You laughed and calmly made your way up to his room but the moment you were out of his dad’s sights you took the stairs two to three at a time. You burst into his room to find him passed out, phone still in hand.

“What the fuck (Y/N)?” He whispered sharply, pulling his blanket clumsily over his bare chest.

“No Alex, any and all ‘What the fucks’ are headed to you this morning.” You say throwing a pillow at him.

“Hey, come on now. I fucking defenseless. Could you not?” He say deflated. You freeze for a moment, in your anger you’d completely forgotten to restrain yourself.

“Could you not send me depressing texts in the middle of the night and then not answer?”

“I got tired. I was just feeling down.” He said, brushing you off. “Could you like, look away or something?”

You sigh and pull out your phone.

“12:26: I hate the fact that I’m not getting better.” You read aloud. “12:35: Sometimes, I just wish it would all go away.”

Alex groaned as he tried pulling on his pants. “Could you throw me a shirt?” He asks, completely ignoring the texts. You pull open one of his drawers and throw the top shirt behind you. “Really?” He says flatly. You turn to see the shirt you tossed on the complete wrong side of the room. You walk over and pick it up, handing it to him this time.

“You  **idiot, you made me worry**  about you!” You cried at him, slumping down on his bed next to him. You saw his phone light up with a message from someone called “Z”.

“PT.” He says simply before he sends a quick response. You’re quiet for a moment, not sure of what to say. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.” He says quietly.

“I know you didn’t. I just woke up to those messages and panicked. Alex, I didn’t know what I’d do without before your accident. Now I’m so scared of losing you.” He reached his hand out to grab yours. “Please never forget that  **I’m here, I care for you**. I don’t think I can go through losing you again.

“Everyday is hard.” He says quietly. “Some are harder than others but last night I was just out of my mind. I don’t… I don’t think I work anymore.”

“What do you mean you don’t work?”

“Down there.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Silence filled the room. “I kissed Jessica the other day, but nothing happened.” You felt jealousy come over you, but you pushed it back down, remembering their history. A knock on the door interrupted the silence between you and Zach Dempsey towered over the two of you, a smile erupting on his face.

“Oh hey (Y/N). You coming with us for PT today?” He asked.

“I, uh, I mean, I can. I wouldn’t want to encroach.” You respond hesitantly.

“You would be doing no such thing.” Zach insisted.

“I’d like it if you were there.” Alex said quietly.

You agreed to meet them at the pool after you changed at home. You slipped into your favorite bikini and put shorts and a tank top over top. When you met the boys they were already in the water, with Alex on his bike with a look of frustration on his face, Zach looking concerned.

“Hey guys.” You greeted them and their attention snapped to you. “I’m surprised they let me in here. The guy was pretty insistent that the pool was closed until I mentioned I was meeting you.

“Yeah, I told him to expect a pretty girl that would be joining us.” Zach said, smiling up at you. You stuck your tongue out before stripping down to your bikini. They both couldn’t take their eyes off you as you sat on the pools edge, legs dangling in the water.

“Weren’t you guys supposed to be doing something…? Like other than staring at me? I’m starting to feel a little self conscious.” They shake their heads, trying to act like they weren’t just gawking at you. Alex’s eyes rested a little longer though, before they looked down at his bicycle seat.

The three of you chat for awhile and you even get in the water to help Alex, while Zach takes a phone call. With a short window of privacy, Alex spoke up. “I’m starting to think I’m not so broken anymore.”

“Good. Recovery is all a matter of willpower.” You tell him, mocking something the Zach had said earlier. “But seriously, I’m glad. Did something happen?”

“Yeah. Uh, you wearing that bikini was nice.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not trying to be weird but little soldier, uhm came to attention.” You can’t help but laugh.

“Wow seriously?” You ask genuinely. “That’s actually really great. I’m glad I could help.”

“Well, in the spirit of being weird, could I ask you weird question that you can absolutely say no to?”

“Of course Alex.”

“Ca-Can I kiss you?” He says timidly.

You lean in a kiss him gently at first, but you give in a let yourself get into it.

“Get it Standall!” Zach yells from behind you, apparently finished with his call. You blush.

“Maybe we can ‘talk’ more later?” He asks after glaring at Zach.

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 28: You look sexy in those glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just standard fluffy goodness, sorry its not that long. :/

“Ugh, I’m going to look so stupid until my contacts come in.” You whine, looking sadly in your mirror. Your boyfriend, Alex was laying on your bed, listening to the Joy Division record he picked up at the thrift shop. The glasses were thick and black, a temporary placeholder until you got your contact prescription in.

“Oh what the fuck ever.” Alex says, rolling his eyes. You turn to look at him. “I think you look sexy in those glasses.” He says, shrugging. You look at him, giving him an “Are you an idiot?” look. He sits up a little and shrugs his shoulders, exasperated. “What?!” He says. “I like glasses on a girl. Is that such a bad thing?”

“You really think they look good?” You ask him, turning back to the mirror. You start making faces into testing out all the ways your face was going to look dumb.

“Have I ever been in the habit of lying to you?” He says, laying back down and scrolling through his time feeds. You roll your eyes before touching up your eyeliner again.

“Well if I look so good, let’s take a selfie together and you can post it on your instagram.” You say, laying next to him and grabbing his phone. You open the app and the two of you make faces into the camera. Every single one of them you hate, tempted to just take the damn things off your face so you looked normal.

“That one!” He says, grabbing his phone back from you. He rolls over and starts typing out a caption as you fight to get the phone back from him.

“ _Look at my four-eyed baby. So beautiful. I’m so happy to have you (Y/N)_ 🤓😍😘” The caption read. He posts the picture and it automatically gets a like from the one and only “Dempzee”. You look at the time and groan.

“Mom’s gonna be up here any minute to kick you out.” You tell him sadly. “I wish she’d just let you stay over, even just once. I mean, she knows about us.” You whine.

“Yeah, it’d be nice, but then neither of us would get any sleep.” He tells you, smiling as climbs off your bed.

“Point taken, but still. I hate that the only time I get to sleep next to you is when we hang out over at Bryce’s.”

“High school isn’t forever.” He says, picking up his backpack from the floor. “I’ll call you when I get home, okay?” You nod and get up to give him a kiss goodbye. Your mom gently knocks on the door as you pull apart and you give him a knowing smile. He nods and pulls the door open. Your mom looks at the two of you and lightly taps her watch. “I know Mrs. (Y/L/N), I’m going.”

“We’ll see you before school tomorrow sweetheart.” Your mother says, patting him on the back. She pulls the door closed behind him, and you collapse on your bed, pulling out your phone. You pull up Alex’s picture of you and see that all of your friends had liked it and it’d gotten a couple comments.

> **Dempzee** : Damn dude, lookin’ good!
> 
> **Cheerstojess** : Girl, those glasses look so sick on you!
> 
> **Clayjensen0713** : I didn’t even know you wore glasses.

You can’t help but smile, reading your friends comments, and you scroll back up to the picture. You’ve got your face scrunched up but Alex’s face conveys nothing more than pure love and admiration. You switch over to your messaging app.

“ **Thank you for posting that picture. It made me feel a lot better.** ”

You got ready for bed for the the night, turned off the light and climbed into bed. Your phone dinged.

“ **Baby, I told you you were beautiful. I just wish you could see you the way I do.** ”


	3. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 32. I still have our photographs, but there’s no way I’m showing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This prompt really didn’t have anything to do with what I actually wrote, I kinda just shoehorned it in, but I guess when your think about it, that’s the point of a prompt, to give you an idea.

It had been forever since you’d seen Alex since he’d move across the country to that small Californian town. It was a small blessing that your parents had family in the same town, meaning every summer, you got to spend time with your best friend. Your aunt and uncle pick you up from the airport and you eagerly text him. You’re barely in the driveway before you’re trying to lunge out of the car and wrap your arms around your best friend waiting for you on the steps. Your aunt and uncle smile at the two of you before heading inside to give you time to catch up. Every summer you spend with Alex seems like the best summer of your life. You work so well together and even when you just look at him, you feel a sensation of warmth spread over your body that you couldn’t even explain.

One night after seeing the Summer Throwback “Say Anything” at the Crestmont, the two of you start walking with no real intentions of where to go. You pass by the cafe he always tells you about, Monet’s. You insist he owes you that a cup of sugar he found on his exploration of the menu. He concedes and takes your hand to lead you in the cafe. You’re surprised at the gesture and at yourself as your stomach is overtaken by butterflies. You expect him to release your hand at the counter, but he only does so when he pulls out his wallet to pay. You say nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment, but you deeply wish he would reach back for your hand. The girl at the counter Skye looks you up and down and smirks, before telling you she’d bring your drinks over when they were ready. Alex thanks her and grabs your hand again to lead you to a tucked away corner booth. As you pass through the sitting area, you notice that everyone’s eyes were on you. Alex nods at a couple of them as he passes, nerves causing the smile to twitch.

“Hey Alex, what’s going on?” You ask sitting down in the booth. “Why is everyone staring at us?”

“Oh, no reason.” He says, voice cracking slightly. Skye brings your drinks and keeps looking you over as though she’s trying to figure you out. After she walks away you gesture at her

“Oh, no reason?” You whisper softly.

“Just that everyone is convinced you’re my long distance girlfriend because I may or may not have let them think that.” He tells you staring intently as he stirs his cup, albeit just a little too fast. Liquid splashes out of the cup. “Please don’t be mad.” He pleads.

“I’m not mad…” You tell him softly, moving your hand to rest upon his. This seemed to calm his nerves a little, as he looks up into your eyes. “It made me happy when you held my hand.” It was your turn to be nervous. You become all too focused on your drink, compulsively sipping every couple seconds. “Hey this is actually pretty good.”

“You mean that (Y/N)?” Alex asked eagerly.

“Yeah.” You say, tucking your hair behind your ear. “You make me feel some kinda way Alex. I can’t really explain it.”

“I know what you mean.” He mumbles. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all school year. That’s why my friends think we’re dating.” He fidgets nervously with his cup. “They kept seeing me texting you all the time.” You stay silent, thinking things over carefully. “I didn’t know how to bring it up, but that’s Zach and his girlfriend over there.” He tells you, nodding toward a booth holding a cute Asian guy and his pretty girlfriend. You peak around and see Zach cover his face with a notebook, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t staring. You giggle as you wave to his girlfriend before turning around. Alex blushes as the couple makes their way over, Zach sliding into Alex and his girlfriend standing there looking embarrassed until you scoot in to let her sit down.

“(Y/N), this Zach Dempsey and his girlfriend, Yana.” Alex introduces you two.

“Well, hello there (Y/N). You’re a lot pretty than Alex let on.” Zach says, before getting kicked under the table by Yana. “What babe? I was just pointing it out.”

“Anyway,” Alex cuts in, trying to avoid have to listen in on Zach and Yana fighting, “we were just leaving.” He says, trying to push his way out of the booth. Zach gives him a nonplussed look and doesn’t budge.

“Is it so bad I want to get to know the girl of the hour?” He says, resting his face on his hands and looking at you. “So you’ve known our dear Alex since he was a wee tot, eh? Have any embarrassing pictures you could share with the class?”

You catch Alex’s eye, a smirk playing on your cheeks. He gives you an apologetic look but you shake your head slightly at him. “Oh I still have our photographs.” You tell Zach. It was cute, to watch Alex’s friend look excitedly in between the two of you. “But there’s no way I’m showing you.” Zach’s face fell slowly, disappointment leaking into his cute features. The four of you chat in that booth for the rest of the night and you were glad to know Alex had good people looking out for you. When the cafe was closing up, the four of you said your goodnights, Zach wrapping his arm around Yana and heading to his car and Alex taking your hand as you walked back to his house.

“So. According to this town we’re dating huh?” You ask casually, kicking a piece of gravel as you walk.

“I guess you probably want me to come clean about it huh?” Alex asked sheepishly.

“Not exactly. I can understand why you did it. Plus, there were worse things you could’ve said about me, but you didn’t.” You pause. “Alex, I meant what I said. I do get these weird feelings around you.” Alex looked at you, confused. “Weird good.” You specify, happy to see relief wash over his features. “I just never said anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Who else would I spend my summers with if I didn’t have you?” His hand tightens around yours.

“I don’t think we can go back from this point though.” Alex says wistfully. “Mainly because I really don’t want to. You remember when you were dating that guy last fall, and I stopped talking to you for a little bit because I had so much schoolwork to do?” You nod, it had broken your heart to not wake up to his cute little good morning messages. The relationship didn’t last long if you could remember correctly and now that you thought about it, Alex popped up in your messages the morning after you dumped him. “It killed me to know you were with someone else. I also knew I was too much of a coward to say anything, so I just took a step back for a little while. It was so hard for me to hold your hand because I was scared of the rejection.” He finishes quietly. Silence falls between you as you contemplate what to say next.

“It would be really hard being away from each other for so long.” You tell him. He looks crestfallen for a moment.

“We graduate in two years. I want to make this work between us.” He tells you earnestly, he takes your other hand in his. “I don’t care what it takes (Y/N). We have a whole summer ahead of, followed by a whole life. I don’t want to waste time worry about what could’ve been when I’m presented with an opportunity to be with someone who makes me as happy as you do.” He pauses, seemingly wrestling with himself over what to say next. “I, I love you (Y/N). I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Tears stream down your face, and you let out a watery chuckle. “If you don’t feel the same way I get it I just-”

You press your lips against his and he returns your kiss eagerly. You had a whole summer to worry about details. Right now you just wanted to be happy.


End file.
